Schatten der Vergangenheit
by Hope Calaris
Summary: Jemand aus Romanos Vergangenheit taucht auf und zwingt ihn dazu, über bestimmte Dinge nachzudenken.


**Inhalt:** Seit einiger Zeit frage ich mich, was Romano eigentlich zu dem gemacht hat, was er heute ist. Hier nun meine Antwort darauf ...   
**Anmerkungen:** Die Gedanken von Romano, insbesondere die über Gott, sind nicht meine. Ich denke nur, dass Romano so fühlt.   
**Urheberrechte:** ER gehört natürlich nicht mir (dafür alle Figuren außer Romano, die in dieser Geschichte vorkommen) und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.   
**Feedback:** Immer gern gesehen, schreibt einfach an: Hope_Calaris@gmx.net 

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

von Hope Calaris 

Robert Romano rieb sich müde die Augen. Er hatte die ganze Nacht damit zugebracht, einen rücksichtslosen Autorfahrer wieder zusammen zu flicken. Der Mann würde leben. Dafür war das kleine Mädchen, das er angefahren hatte, schon in der Notaufnahme gestorben. Wieder ein Punkt auf der endlosen Liste der Ungerechtigkeiten im Leben. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass er immer die falschen rettete und nie die, die es verdient hatten. Aber es stand nicht in seiner Macht, darüber zu entscheiden. 

Er schaute auf die Uhr die an der Wand hing und seufzte innerlich. Seine Schicht hatte vor sieben Stunden geendet und seine nächste fing in knapp zwei Stunden an. Es würde sich nicht lohnen, nach Hause zu fahren. Also würde mal wieder die Couch in seinem Büro sein heimisches Bett ersetzen. Vielleicht sollte er seinen Hauptwohnsitz ins County verlegen, er war sowieso die meiste Zeit hier. Er ging den Flur entlang und sah für einen kurzen Moment nach draußen. Die ersten Streifen Sonnenlicht bahnten sich einen Weg über den Horizont und kündigten den herannahenden Tag an. Ein weiterer, an dem er ein paar Leben retten und ein paar verlieren würde. Ein ewiges Kommen und Gehen, ein ständiger Fluss. Er war es so gewöhnt, er wollte es auch nicht anders. Würden die Menschen anhalten und sich nach ihm umdrehen, dann würden sie möglicherweise einen anderen Menschen sehen. Einen Menschen, der so nicht mehr existierte, schon viele Jahre lang. 

Er sah, wie ein älterer Mann in die kleine Kapelle am Ende des Flures ging. Sein Gang war gebückt, wie von Sorgen und Kummer niedergedrückt. Er wusste, wie er sich fühlen musste. Menschen, die so in eine Kapelle gingen, langsam, gebeugt, hatten nicht mehr viel zu verlieren. Sie hatten Angst, um sich selbst oder andere, und erhofften sich an diesem Platz Erlösung und Trost. Sie glaubten, an diesem Ort wären sie Gott näher und er würde ihre Gebete eher erhören. In seinen Augen war dieser Versuch vergeblich. Egal wo man war, Gott kam einem nicht näher. Gott war weit, weit entfernt. Irgendein Wesen in das die Menschen ihre Hoffnung setzten um dann enttäuscht zu werden. Vor Ewigkeiten, wie es ihm schien, hatte er selbst in so einer Kapelle gesessen, seine Hände gefaltet und gebetet, zu Gott. Er war enttäuscht worden. Er hatte Gott oder die Kirche deswegen nicht verflucht, es hatte ihm nur gezeigt, dass er sich nur auf sich selbst verlassen konnte. Er hatte sogar vertraut, aber auch das war Jahre her und er war enttäuscht worden. Seitdem hatte er keinen Ort Gottes mehr betreten, einfach, weil er nicht mehr daran glaubte. 

„Dad?" Die Welt schien in dieser einen Sekunde zu verharren. Niemand bewegte sich, die Krankenschwester trank ihren Kaffee nicht weiter, der junge Mann hielt mitten im Flur inne. Kein Laut war zu hören, Gespräche verstummten und das ewigwährende Brummen im Hintergrund des Krankenhauses war plötzlich verschwunden. Allein dieses eine Wort hallte in seinen Ohren wieder und ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Wer sollte ihn so nennen? War dieses Wort überhaupt an ihn gerichtet? Er traute sich nicht, sich umzudrehen, er fürchtete sich tatsächlich vor dem, was er sehen könnte. Er schloss die Augen, das konnte einfach nicht sein, dieses Ereignis konnte einfach nie eintreten. 

„Hallo?" Die Stimme klang immer noch genauso schön wie früher, auch wenn jetzt ein wenig Unsicherheit in ihr mitschwang. Wie lange hatte er sie nicht mehr gehört? Jahre. Er hatte gehofft, sie nie wieder zu hören. Er überlegte. Hatte er das wirklich? Hatte er wirklich für den Rest seines Lebens gehofft, sie nie wieder zu sehen? Schlussendlich drehte er sich doch um. Die Welt geriet wieder in Bewegung und dort stand sie. Robert vergaß zu Atmen. Das Sonnenlicht hatte sich einen schmalen Platz am Himmel erkämpft, schien nur auf ihre Haare und ließ sie unnatürlich leuchten. Für einen winzigen Moment glaubte er, jemand anderes würde dort, keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt, stehen und der Anblick ließ ihn zurückschrecken. 

„Alles in Ordnung?" Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Aber als ihr klar wurde, was sie da gerade getan hatte, ließ sie die Hand wieder sinken und die Unsicherheit stand nun deutlich in ihrem Gesicht. Robert starrte sie noch immer an. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er vielleicht etwas sagen sollte. Nur was? 

„Wieso bist du hier?" Prima, dachte er, wie wäre es mit einem Hallo oder so etwas in der Art gewesen? Sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und überlegte einen Moment. 

„Ich ... ich werde heiraten." Robert war verblüfft und auch ein wenig erfreut. Heiraten. Seine Tochter heiratete also und sie war extra aus ... von einem Moment zum anderen verflüchtigte sich seine Freude wieder. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, wo sie jetzt lebte, geschweige denn, was sie die vergangenen Jahre gemacht hatte. Und jetzt kam sie und sagte ihm hier, auf einen unpersönlichen, öffentlichen Flur, dass sie den Bund fürs Leben eingehen würde. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie ihn fragend ansah. Sie erwartete eine Antwort, aber welche? 

„Das freut mich für dich." Heute war eindeutig nicht sein Tag. Andere Väter würden ihrer Tochter vermutlich um den Hals fallen oder zumindest würde ein Lachen seinen Weg auf ihr Gesicht finden. Doch er stand einfach nur da und fragte sich, warum um Himmels Willen sie plötzlich aufgetaucht war und sein Leben mit einem einzigen Wort aus seiner normalen Bahn geworfen hatte. Sie hatten sich nichts zu sagen, seit fünf Jahren hatten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt und sich nicht mehr gesehen. Und jetzt war sie hier, stand vor ihm. Was erwartete sie von ihm? Er fand keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Aber dafür gab sie sie. 

„Wir müssen reden." Reden, dieses Wort hörte sich eigenartig an. Reden würde nur alte Wunden wieder aufreißen, schmerzliche Erinnerungen hervorholen und alles würde sich wiederholen. Am Ende würde jeder wieder seiner Wege gehen, verletzt und mit der Erkenntnis, dass manche Dinge besser ungesagt bleiben sollten. 

„Worüber?", fragte er. 

„Die Wahrheit", ein schlichter Satz, ganz leise kam er über ihre Lippen. Die Wahrheit, Robert schluckte und fragte sich, wann dieser Alptraum vorüber gehen würde. Wieso wollte sie Dinge hören, die sie verletzen würden? Wozu all das? Reichte es ihr nicht, für den Rest ihres Lebens auf ihn wütend zu sein? Musste sie auch noch Tote hineinziehen? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, das führte zu nichts. 

„Gehen wir in mein Büro?" Er deutete den Flur hinunter, sie nickte. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, beide unsicher und sich fragend, ob sie gerade das richtige taten. 

„Sag alle Termine und Operationen bis auf weiteres ab, Beth", sagte Robert zu seiner Sekretärin, bevor er mit seiner Tochter in seinem Büro verschwand. Er konnte sich denken, wie die Gerüchteküche im Krankenhaus genau in diesem Moment ins Brodeln geriet. Aber wenn er sich etwas aus der Meinung von Klatschtanten machen würde, dann wäre er nicht Robert Romano.  
In dem Zimmer war es dunkel, das Licht des frühen Morgens hatte noch nicht bis hierher gefunden und der Raum verweilte in einem merkwürdigen Dämmerlicht. Robert schaltete kein Licht an, das Zwielicht bot ihm immerhin noch ein gewisses Maß an Schutz und er war nicht bereit, diesen aufzugeben. Schließlich setzte er sich seiner Tochter gegenüber in einen der dunkelgrünen, ledernen Sessel und wartete. Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück, zu dem kalten Wintertag an dem sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Unzählige Menschen waren damals auf den Friedhof gekommen um Abschied zu nehmen, um ihm ihr Beileid auszusprechen, für den Verlust einer Frau, deren Zeit auf Erden viel zu kurz gewesen war. An diesem Tag hatte er nicht nur endgültig Abschied von seiner Frau nehmen müssen, er hatte auch seine Tochter verloren und einen Teil seiner Selbst. 

„Denkst du an die Beerdigung?" Ihre sanfte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah sie an und versuchte aus ihrem Gesicht etwas zu lesen. Aber er sah nichts, nur diese Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter, die ihn so sehr erstaunte. 

„Warum bist du hier? Wieso?", seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich leise, ihr fehlte der sarkastische Unterton, den er sich in den letzten Jahren angewöhnt hatte. 

„Ich ... ", sie holte tief Luft. „Die Wahrheit, das, was vor fünf Jahren wirklich passiert ist." 

„Du weißt, was passiert ist und du hast deine Konsequenzen daraus gezogen", unterbrach er sie. Doch sie legte ihren Kopf schief. 

„Nein, da ist noch etwas. Vor fünf Jahren habe ich es nicht erkannt, aber du verschweigst mir etwas. Du hättest Mum nie alleine gelassen, nicht in den letzten Wochen ihres Lebens. Auch wenn es dir das Herz gebrochen hätte, du wärst für sie da gewesen." Er schaute auf den Boden. Sie sollte nicht sehen, wie sehr sie mit ihren Worten Recht hatte, wie tief sich die Schuld in seine Augen gegraben hatte. Er war nicht für seine Frau da gewesen als sie ihn gebraucht hatte, er hatte es einfach nicht gekonnt und jetzt verachtete er sich dafür. 

„Was ist es? Vor fünf Jahren habe ich gedacht, du hättest sie im Stich gelassen." Robert biss sich auf seine Lippen und versuchte, weiter zu atmen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es immer noch so weh tun würde. In den vergangenen Jahren war der Schmerz abgeklungen, in den Hintergrund getreten, aber jetzt bahnte er sich mit aller Macht einen Weg zurück in sein Herz und drohte, ihn umzuwerfen. Er sah in die dunklen Augen seiner Tochter und fragte sich, ob er ihr wirklich die Wahrheit erzählen sollte, ob er wirklich eingestehen sollte, wie machtlos er sich gefühlt hatte. Würde sie nicht viel besser mit dem leben, woran sie bis jetzt geglaubt hatte? Die Wahrheit war ein zweischneidiges Schwert, sie konnte heilen, aber auch verletzen. Vor fünf Jahren hatte die Wahrheit ihn verletzt, ihn in die Flucht getrieben, vom Glauben abkehren lassen. Vor fünf Jahren hatte die Wahrheit ihn zu demjenigen gemacht, der er heute war. 

„Nein." Er stand mit einem Ruck auf. „Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen. Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen." Er starrte aus dem Fenster und hoffte, dass sie gehen würde. Aber sie tat es nicht, stattdessen stand sie ebenfalls auf. 

„Verdammt noch mal! Hast du eine Ahnung davon, wie viel Überwindung es mich gekostet hat, in den Flieger zu steigen?" Ihre Stimme zitterte und verursachte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Er hasste es. Er hasste es, dass er die letzten fünf Jahre ihres Lebens verpasst hatte; er hasste es, dass sie wütend auf ihn war; er hasste es, sie anzulügen. Aber vor fünf Jahren hatte er diese Entscheidung getroffen und er konnte sie nicht rückgängig machen. Es war zu spät dafür. 

„Meinst du wirklich, Mum hätte das gewollt? Dass wir so miteinander umgehen? Meinst du nicht, sie hätte sich gewünscht, dass es ... dass es anders läuft?" Er wünschte, sie würde aufhören davon zu reden. Er wollte nicht an diese Zeit zurückdenken, er wollte nicht erinnert werden. 

„Wieso bist du gegangen? Wieso warst du über Nacht plötzlich aus dem Haus verschwunden. Wieso hast du uns allein gelassen? Ich verstehe das einfach nicht." Wahrheit, sie wollte die Wahrheit hören. Aber war sie sich wirklich sicher, dass sie damit umgehen konnte? Robert wusste es nicht, er war vollkommen durcheinander. Konnte er es ihr erzählen. Konnte er das Bild, dass sie von ihrer Mutter hatte, verändern, durfte er das überhaupt? Aber andererseits, sollte er ewig so weiterleben, konnte er das noch? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann lebte er immer noch auf diesem Friedhof, wurde immer noch von seiner Tochter angeschrieen, sah ihr immer noch hinterher, wie sie aus seinem Leben verschwand. Er wollte das nicht mehr, er wollte die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und endlich anfangen, wieder zu leben. Also tat er etwas, was er vielleicht schon vor fünf Jahren hätte tun sollen, er begann zu reden. 

„Sie hatte mich gefragt, ob ich ihr bei einem Selbstmord helfen würde." Er sah seine Tochter an, dieses Mal erkannte er etwas auf ihrem Gesicht, Fassungslosigkeit. Sie setzte sich wieder. Er sprach weiter. „Alles in mir wehrte sich dagegen. Ich bin Arzt, ich habe einen Eid auf die Heiligkeit des Lebens geschworen und sie verlangte ... ", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Und sie verlangte, dass ich das alles aufgab, dass ich mich selbst belog. Ich konnte das nicht. Ich verachte mich selbst dafür, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht, deswegen bin ich gegangen." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. „Deswegen musste sie leiden, weil ich nicht den Mut hatte ... es tut mir leid." Er konnte nicht weiterreden, Erinnerungen überfluteten ihn. Wie er in der Kapelle gesessen und um Hoffnung gebetet hatte; wie das Wasserglas aus seiner Hand zu Boden gefallen war, als seine Frau ihm die entscheidende Frage gestellt hatte; wie er betäubt seine Sachen gepackt hatte und gegangen war, ohne auf Wiedersehen zu sagen; wie eisig der Wind auf der Beerdigung gewesen war, doch nichts im Vergleich zu den eisigen Blicken seiner Tochter. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und er versuchte verzweifelt, sie zurück zuhalten. Die Stille war unheimlich. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn einen Lügner nennen und aus dem Raum rennen würde, doch sie saß einfach nur da. Saß da und schwieg. Er hatte Angst und fühlte sich gleichzeitig erleichtert. Endlich wusste sie die Wahrheit, aber würde sie ihn verstehen? Oder würde sie ihm weiterhin vorwerfen, nicht da gewesen zu sein? Nach schier endlosen Minuten stand sie auf und trat neben ihn an das Fenster. Gemeinsam sahen sie zu, wie die Sonne auch die letzten Reste der Dunkelheit vom Himmel tilgte. 

„Danke für die Wahrheit." Sie lächelte ihn an, ein trauriges Lächeln. „Ich werde jetzt wieder zum Flughafen fahren." Sie ging zur Tür, doch bevor sie sie hinter sich schloss, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Ich wohne übrigens in Charleston, komm mich doch mal besuchen", und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie. 

Romano schloss die Augen und genoss das angenehme Prickeln der Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut. Die Tränen, die er die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten hatte, liefen nun stumm über seine Wangen. Aber es waren keine Tränen des Kummers, sondern Tränen der Freude.  
Er konnte wieder anfangen zu leben. 

Ende 


End file.
